FogClan/Roleplay
Here you can RP as a FogClan cat. Archives 1, 2 In FogClan... Streampetal paced around camp. She looked very worried. Glacey 21:09, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Firesoul padded over towards Streampetal and asked what was wrong. It took me by surprise! 22:18, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Jetstar sat down and looked at his clan.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:16, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Secretwish walked over and sat next to Jetstar "I worry for you, are you alright." She asked 01:11, August 2, 2013 (UTC) "Not really but i'm sure i will be fine" Jetstar meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:15, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Secretwish looked worried but she nodded her head and walked over to the medicine cat den. 01:17, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Jetstar continued to look at the clan.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:19, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Secretwish looked around for her apprentice. 01:28, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Flarepaw padded up to Jetstar.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:09, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Brairfur laid down in the clearing and sighed. -- Firesoul padded up to Jetstar and meowed "Would you like me to take out a patrol?" It took me by surprise! 13:56, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Icepaw bounced into the clearing looking for Riverpaw. 16:21, August 2, 2013 (UTC) "Yes" Jetstar meowed to Firesoul.Skaarsgurd (talk) 17:03, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Briarfur padded up to Jetstar and sat next to him purring. --- Firesoul asked Streampetal and Jayfire to go with him. It took me by surprise! 17:14, August 2, 2013 (UTC) "Um, yeah, alright..." replied Streampetal. Glacey 17:15, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Jetstar purred and licked Brairfur's ear.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:34, August 2, 2013 (UTC) "Hello Jetstar." Brairfur purred and leaned into his shoulder. It took me by surprise! 13:55, August 6, 2013 (UTC) "Hi Brairfur" Jetstar purred.Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:42, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Streampetal looked very worried as she waited for the rest of the patrol. Glacey 19:51, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Jetstar padded over to Streampetal "Is something wrong?" he asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:53, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Streampetal nodded. "My brother decided to go hunting last night by himself, and he still hasn't come back," she replied. Glacey 19:55, August 6, 2013 (UTC) "I'll go look for him, no one should hunt by themselves" Jetstar meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:59, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Streampetal nodded. "Thank you," she replied. Glacey 20:00, August 6, 2013 (UTC) "No problem" Jetstar meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:02, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Streampetal sat down. Glacey 20:07, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Secretwish walked over too streampetle and meowed "I'm sure your brother will be alright he is a good warrior." Trying hard to make the she-cat feel better. Jetstar padded into the woods to look for Streampetals brother.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:41, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Streampetal nodded slightly. Glacey 21:41, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Riverpaw sat outside of the medicine cat den. ⋆✮Tater✮⋆If You Always Say No, You'll Never Say Yes 23:13, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Secretwish padded over to Riverpaw "hello." 23:18, August 9, 2013 (UTC) "hello!" Riverpaw mewed to her mentor. ⋆✮Tater✮⋆If You Always Say No, You'll Never Say Yes 23:28, August 9, 2013 (UTC) She sat down and looked over at streampetal "do you know anything about streampetals brother?" 23:44, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Riverpaw shrugged. "Not really." ⋆✮Tater✮⋆If You Always Say No, You'll Never Say Yes 23:53, August 9, 2013 (UTC) "He's a fine warrior had a broken paw almost 7 moons ago. So last night he went hunting alone and hasn't come back." 23:56, August 9, 2013 (UTC) "Oh... I wonder where he went..." She mewed. ⋆✮Tater✮⋆If You Always Say No, You'll Never Say Yes 23:59, August 9, 2013 (UTC) "Jetstar is looking for him." She glanced at her den she knew she didn't have enough cobwebs to help the tom if he had gotten himself hurt. "Let's go out" she looked forward and began to walk out of camp. 00:06, August 10, 2013 (UTC) "Okay." She padded out of camp after her mentor. ⋆✮Tater✮⋆If You Always Say No, You'll Never Say Yes 00:18, August 10, 2013 (UTC) After a while she stopped and spoke "can you look for some cobwebs." 01:18, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Jetstar tried to find his scent.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:17, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Briarfur sighed. -- Firesoul and Jayfire shatted a bit. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 01:54, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Secretwish looked around and picked up a handful of cobwebs picking out a spider. She fretted over where streampetals bother had went. 02:02, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Jetstar continued to look.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:11, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Riverpaw nodded. She looked around for cobwebs. ⋆✮Tater✮⋆If You Always Say No, You'll Never Say Yes 20:25, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Jetstar found a scent.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:27, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Secretwhish walked over picking up another paw full "Riverpaw, we should go back soon," 23:31, August 15, 2013 (UTC) "Okay." She mewed, scooping up another pawful of cobwebs ⋆✮Tater✮⋆If You Always Say No, You'll Never Say Yes 03:28, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Clans